backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildings
:See also: Category:Buildings Buildings are structures players can place in your yard (or Inferno Yard). To achieve certain goals, it may be necessary to place and/or upgrade these buildings. In Backyard Monsters there are several buildings and structures to place. On the Wiki, these have been separated into multiple categories, which will be explained further in this page's sections. General :See also: Category:General Buildings General buildings are mainly used for managing a player's yard or accessing the (world) map. Resource :See also: Category:Resource Buildings These are buildings that produce or store resources. These include Putty Squishers, Goo Factories, Pebble Shiners, Twig Snappers, and Storage Silos. In Inferno, these include Bone Crunchers, Coal Extractors, Magma Pumps, Sulfur Swirlers, and Resource Pods. Monster :See also: Category:Monster Buildings These are buildings that produce, juice, train, house, deploy, or attract monsters. They are the main key for any attempts to attack any yards or outposts. Defensive :See also: Category:Defensive Structures & Category:Defensive Buildings These are structures placed to kill any invading monsters within reach. They can also be used either delay the monster's movement, or to hinder them with explosive traps as to wound them. Offensive :See also: Category:Offensive Buildings These are buildings that are used to attack another player's or NPC's base. They are used either for flinging down monsters, catapulting resources as weapons, or deploying Inferno's finest invention of Chaos Weapons. Decoration :See also: Category:Decorations Beside functional buildings, you can also place decorations in your base. All of them currently cost shiny. More details can be found on the Decorations page. Trivia *Levels 1-2, 3-5, 6-9 and 10 resource buildings look different to help you spot what you and others have *'Yard in Ruins' - All buildings now have damaged and destroyed states. Flex your muscle and turn your enemy's yard into rubble. *Bug where some towers would not fire at some monsters fixed. *The icons in the building selector have been improved to better show off the buildings. *Knocking down a building that is under construction now pauses the construction until you return and finish repairs, before it deleted the building. *Speed-up Repairs Base destroyed? Now you can speed-up repairs and be back in action in no time. Click on a building that's repairing and select "Speed Up." *A 99% damaged tower will now do 25% less damage and a 50% damaged tower will do 12.5% less damage. *Grouping your Defensive Towers together might not be the best strategy anymore. *'FIXED': Exploit that allowed people to build more buildings than they were meant to be able to build at their town hall level. The excess buildings are now deleted and they are now marked as hackers! *'New building graphics' - Monster Locker, Academy and Hatchery now have a different look for each level. *Fixed bug with topping up resources when building and then losing the resources. *If you mouse over towers (and other defensive structures) they will now show you their attack range, to aid you in base design. *Lots of UI changes to the Chaos Weapons to make it clearer how to use them. *After an attack Buildings should no longer begin to automatically repair. List of Quick Tips *Upgrading your weapons ensures that your yard will be ready for an attack by an enemy player after starter protection ends. *Upgrade strategically. You don't want to spend resources on something you don't need. Upgrades that take longer could be done while you're asleep. See also * Category:Retaining wall Category:Hilly yard